Knowing is bliss
by Charlotte Lazarus
Summary: Slash, SBRL. Sirius is mad, but Remus knows exactly what to do to acquire forgiveness.


_Dearest readers, welcome! First of all, I'd like to warn you this is slash, as you probably noticed from the summary. Second, this is a fluffy SB/RL inspired from a beautiful fanart a friend sent me. Quite inspiring. Third, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers from "Your unrequited love". Thanks a lot, made me feel happy! This fic's dedicated to you. Now, read and review, 'cause at the bottom Billie is waiting for you. He's purple (or blue, don't know) and he's so great. He loves being pushed around…anyway, thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Remus approached the lake, avoiding as many people as he could. He knew Sirius would be sitting at the shore, mourning with the giant squid, as if the creature was some kind of bartender. He received some wondering looks, to which he only smiled to. Why on _earth_ did Snape had to do that, top hour, in the middle of the Great Hall? Man, he was having a tough day.

Nearly there, he saw a recognizable figure under a tree. He walked towards it halfheartedly, wishing he was at Hogsmead with James and Peter. The day was bright, heating springtime all over the place. Remus was wearing a comfortable white shirt. Knowing he looked quite good on it, he left loose the first four buttons, showing some precious white skin. He walked sensually, which obviously attracted many lusty stares. He knew he was the one to blame about the whole Snape thing.

He stopped some steps behind Sirius, who was sitting with his legs bended and his face buried on his arms. A very Elizabethan scene. That handsome boy definitely belonged to the stages. Remus would have just watched him, but he knew he had a mission. Therefore, he slowly sat down to his side, in order to avoid Sirius to realize he was there.

He sighed, trying to extended the talking moment. He hated talking, he really did. He preferred listening and smiling, nodding and staring. But talking really got to his nerves. He knew he was a quiet guy, that's why he tried to avoid having to explain things as much as possible. Hesitating, he patted Sirius' shoulder, startling him.

"Remus.." he cheerfully exclaimed, growling afterwards, suddenly remembering he was mad at him.

"Sirius" the werewolf muttered, giving him a lopsided smile. The black haired turned his head the other way, and Remus knew that was the sign that he didn't want to talk to him. Yet, he couldn't give up. Not when Sirius was looking so freakingly beautiful with that blue shirt. No, he needed Sirius to be happy at him.

"Hey, Sirius, thought you wanted to go to Hogsmead. You haven't talked 'bout anything else the whole week…" silence was his only answer. Remus knew that was a stupid try to get him talking. He would have to try harder. Throwing a stone at his head _wasn't_ an option.

"You know Pads, I wanted to apologize 'bout what happened in the Great Hall…I never expected something like that to happen…" he knew he was lying, but he really meant the apology. He recognized those gazes the Slytherin had been sending him, all full with desire. _Who_ knew he was going to kiss him in front of everyone. That's just being desperate. Maybe it was because of the damn warm weather.

"Severus must have been jinxed or something, I'm sure he never meant to kiss me…" he stopped at Sirius' growl, which was kind of scary.

"That bloody bastard, how _dare_ he!" he said, clearly disgusted. Remus smiled to his insides for making him talk. He knew he could manipulate forgiveness from that point on.

"Yeah, I mean, how could he dare to kiss me, a monster…" he muttered. Sirius frowned.

"I…I didn't mean it like that…I just"

"No, it's OK. I totally agree with you. I would've felt disgusted too. Who could possibly want to kiss a werewolf?"

Sirius looked directly to his eyes, obviously ashamed. Remus shoved a lock of hair, bating his eyelashes slowly. He knew Sirius would fall for that kind of sweetness.

"I didn't think that, Moony. I didn't mean that" the wonderful black haired said, blushing at Remus' beautifulness. The amber eyed wrinkled his nose.

"Don't worry, Pads, I'm not offended. I'm glad to know you find me disgusting" with that, he looked away, hurt.

"I don't find you disgusting, Rem. Not a bit" he said hurriedly, trying to mend his mistake. Remus remained silent, looking to the horizon.

"I know it's not your fault Snape kissed you, it's just that…" he stared at his hands, trying to find the right words. "I'm sure you've noticed how some people look at you…"

Remus turned around, frowning. He knew he had already won the match.

"Yes, with fear" he answered. Sirius sighed, exasperated.

"If fear is full with desire, then yes, you're right"

"Sirius, what are you saying?" Remus asked, fully aware of what the black haired meant.

"I mean that I can't blame them for desiring you" he said in a weak voice "Anybody would fall for those big golden eyes and beautiful face, right?"

"Well…" Remus blushed in spite of himself. He wasn't really expecting such nice compliments. And the last time_ that_ had happened, Sirius and him had shared a long, passionate kiss.

"And then when you talk with that deep, drowsy voice, people just fall at your feet, as slaves. But then" he continued, talking with much sentiment, as if it hurt " you just smile, provoking heaven to drop dead at such tenderness…"

Remus gaped, with a scarlet face. He didn't know he was _such_ a great creature.

"Which I guess is why even _Snivellus_ feels the need to just grab you and kiss you" he sighed "and I can't really blame the greasy bastard, either"

There was a short silence, in which both were looking at the lake. Remus knew Sirius wouldn't be mad for long at him, but he didn't know he felt all those things. He did know, nevertheless, that he had never felt so special in his life.

"Would you blame me, Moony?" Sirius muttered.

"For what, Pads?" he asked.

"For loving you"

Remus opened a lot his eyes, shocked. He was at loss for words. He opened his mouth repeatedly, trying to say something coherent, but he stopped as soon as he felt soft lips caressing his. He grabbed Sirius' neck, bringing him closer, while the black haired had his hands on Remus' face. The kiss stopped, and Sirius laid down on the grass, pulling Remus and closing him on a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. Neither of them spoke, finally getting asleep with such heat.

He knew he felt fuzzy and comfortable. He knew he felt nice and special. He knew he could never even think of blaming Sirius. He knew he felt loved. But above all, he knew he felt love.

* * *

_Hehe, I liked it. It probably sucked, but don't flame. Billie would get sad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Any ideas for my next one shot are very much welcomed. Thanks!_

_Charlie._


End file.
